pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PikminFanon:Guild of Bulborbs/The Bulborb's Guide To The Guild
The Bulborb's Guide to the Guild, also known as BGG. If you have just joined the Guild, welcome! Here are some tips and suggestions for you: Introduce Yourself Find out what homepage your type of Bulborb uses: If you are an Apprentice Red Bulborb, see PikminFanon:Guild of Bulborbs/Improving Wood. If you are an Apprentice Snow Bulborb, see PikminFanon:Guild of Bulborbs/Valley of Welcome. If you are an Apprentice Orange Bulborb, see PikminFanon:Guild of Bulborbs/Protecting Pool. Whatever your homepage, go to the talk for that page and introduce yourself. A notice will be placed on the Guild Notice template saying that you have joined. Find a Mentor As an Apprentice, you will need to have a mentor to help you when you don't know what you should do. Hopefully, a Master Bulborb will come and volunteer to help you learn*. If not, give a request on the talk for a mentor or file an official request to the Spotty Bulbear(do so here). -*It has to a Master of your type (A Master Orange Bulborb cannot mentor an Apprentice Red Bulborb, and so on) Begin Working! Feel free to start working on whatever tasks your job entails. Please make sure that you know what you are doing before you do it! It is recommended that you gain a Mentor before you begin working, as they can help you if you do not know what to do. If you want to begin but don't have a mentor, make sure to post any questions on the talk for your group. Please realize that your duties as a member of the Guild are not the only thing you can devote your time to. Feel free to take off as much time for other pursuits on the wiki whenever you want it. Master: The Next Step Once you have been gained enough experience, you may request that the Spotty Bulbear upgrade you to a Master. If you fulfill the requirements, you may be upgraded depending on what the Spotty Bulbear decides. Being a Master carries additional responsibilities, but it also reinforces your position as a productive member of the Guild of Bulborbs. A Few "Make Sure..."s If you want to be recognized for your position in the Guild of Bulborbs, feel free to put the template " " in your userbox. It will look like this: Also, it is recommended that you put the template " " on the top of your userpage. This is to ensure that you can receive all notices put up by the Spotty Bulbear by just visiting your userpage. When a notice is made that the Guild will be making a decision, please make sure that you vote! All Guild members should vote, and the vote of a Master will hold just as much importance as the vote of an Apprentice. The Spotty Bulbear will make the final decision, but the decision should be made in favor of the largest bunch of votes. Your Guild Sig- The Spotty Bulbear gave you a Guild Sig that identified you as an Apprentice when you first joined. Well, that is to be used when you are dealing with Guild matters, such as voting, welcoming a new user (if you are a Snow Bulborb), warning users of bad behavior (if you are an Orange Bulborb), and talking with others on Guild pages. Category:Guild of Bulborbs